


Zasady

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótko i refleksyjnie o byciu inspektorem. Reichenbach oczami Grega Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zasady

**Zasady**

 

Zasady istniały zawsze i wszędzie i były mniej lub bardziej potrzebne. Inspektor Lestrade od dawna już wiedział, że pewne reguły można, a czasem wręcz trzeba naginać lub nawet łamać, żeby osiągnąć sukces. Nie gonił za sławą, nie robił wszystkiego tylko dlatego, żeby błyszczeć przed przełożonymi. Lestrade po prostu lubił swoją pracę, nawet jeśli rozbiła mu małżeństwo. Był dobry w tym, co robił, a jednocześnie umiał w odpowiednim momencie przyznać, że nie daje sobie rady i potrzebuje pomocy kogoś lepszego. To dlatego przez ponad sześć lat naginał zasady i dopuszczał cywila do najbardziej tajnych szczegółów spraw, które go przerastały. To dlatego zapraszał Sherlocka Holmesa na miejsca zbrodni i pozwalał oglądać ciała, mimo że jego podwładni tego nie lubili.

 

Być może robił to zbyt często, być może zbyt wiele razy przymykał oko na wybryki młodego detektywa. Za bardzo zależało mu na rozwiązywaniu spraw, nie dla poklasku, lecz z poczucia sprawiedliwości. Prawdopodobnie na tym polegał jego błąd. On sam puszczał mimo uszu złośliwości Sherlocka i musiał nie zauważyć, że niechęć jego współpracowników kumulowała się, narastała, aż w końcu znalazła ujście.

 

_Nie możesz zabić myśli, gdy już zagnieździ się tutaj,_ powiedział mu Sherlock i dotknął jego czoła. Miał rację, ten cholerny geniusz prawie zawsze miał rację. Lestrade nie wierzył, że mógł być okłamywany przez tyle lat, po prostu nie mógł w to uwierzyć. On nie, ale sierżant Donovan uważała, że w końcu sprawdziły się jej przypuszczenia, a Anderson jej przyklasnął. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, Lestrade musiał rozważyć w śledztwie każdą opcję, podążyć za każdym śladem. Wiedział, że jeśli on nic nie zrobi, Sally pójdzie wprost do komendanta i nie będzie przebierać w słowach. Z dwojga złego wolał już sam to zrobić. Chciał mieć choć złudne wrażenie, że panuje nad sytuacją, mimo że doskonale wiedział, że nie może zrobić nic prócz wypełnianiem rozkazów. Jeśli chciał zachować odznakę, musiał się zniżyć do służbistości cechującej ludzi pokroju Andersona. Robił to tylko dlatego, że mając dostęp do akt, mógłby może jakoś pomóc Sherlockowi.

 

Tak czy inaczej, czuł się jak zdrajca, gdy zakładał Sherlockowi kajdanki i martwym głosem mówił _"jesteś aresztowany pod zarzutem porwania i usiłowania morderstwa"._ Z trudem spojrzał Johnowi w oczy, gdy ten zaczął mu wyrzucać, że całe to przedstawienie jest niepotrzebne, bo przecież Sherlock nawet nie stawiał oporu. Oczywiście, że nie było potrzebne, ale kiedy komendant osobiście fatygował się, by uczestniczyć w aresztowaniu, wszystko musiało wyglądać podręcznikowo. Lestrade powinien być w zasadzie wdzięczny, że nie rzucili Sherlocka na ziemię i nie obezwładnili go jako groźnego przestępcę. Obawiał się, że John mógłby zareagować nerwowo, a tylko tego mu w tej chwili brakowało. Ostrzegł doktora, by nie robił nic głupiego, ale widać tym razem wściekłość wygrała z rozsądkiem, bo John zrobił dokładnie to, na co Lestrade miał w duchu ochotę.

 

Nie pomyślał natomiast, że Sherlock może zachować się aż tak głupio, wyrwać policjantowi pistolet i sterroryzować ich wszystkich. _Sherlock, idioto, nie rób tego_ , miał ochotę krzyknąć, ale zamiast tego nakazał swoim ludziom posłuszeństwo. Liczył po cichu, że detektyw pojedzie z nimi na komendę i wykorzysta wpływowego brata, by wyjaśnić sytuację, ale nie, Sherlock musiał zadziałać po swojemu, zaprzepaszczając wszelkie nadzieje, jakie robił sobie Lestrade. Teraz nie miał mu jak pomóc, nie po tym, jak Sherlock uciekł z bronią w ręku i Johnem jako "zakładnikiem". Tym samym potwierdził w oczach Sally, komendanta i wszystkich tych policjantów, którym kiedyś zalazł za skórę, że jest zdolnym do wszystkiego, niepoczytalnym psychopatą. I jakoś w tym wszystkim fakt, że kariera inspektora Lestrade'a właśnie się skończyła, miał niewielkie znaczenie. Greg rozkazał ścigać zbiegów, bo tego od niego oczekiwano, a potem zadzwonił do Mycrofta Holmesa. Jeśli ktoś mógł znaleźć Sherlocka i wyciągnąć go z kłopotów, to chyba tylko on.

 

Poranna gazeta była dla niego szokiem. Gdyby nie to, że postanowił się przejść i po drodze minął kiosk, pewnie nawet by nie wiedział; nie czytał szmatławców. Jednakże trudno było przegapić zdjęcie Sherlocka Holmesa na okładce w sytuacji, gdy policja szukała go po całym Londynie. Nie zdążył nawet doczytać artykułu, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Sally. Lestrade zaklął pod nosem, widząc jej numer na wyświetlaczu. Nie chciał z nią rozmawiać, nie, kiedy zmusiła go do zdrady, a tym samym do odegrania roli w sztuce, której scenariusza nie znał. Za trzecim razem w końcu odebrał i natychmiast pożałował. _Mamy świra,_ powiedziała mu Sally jakimś dziwnie przepraszającym tonem. _Skoczył z dachu._ Po tych słowach Lestrade zerwał połączenie i zawrócił po samochód. A kiedy godzinę później widział i Johna w szpitalu, i ciało w kostnicy, i zapłakaną Molly Hooper, rzucił służbowym telefonem i wrócił do domu.

 

Aż do pogrzebu nie przejmował się, czy jeszcze ma pracę, czy może już go wylali. Odebrał tylko jeden telefon, od Johna. Doktor zadzwonił do niego z prośbą, by przyszedł na cmentarz. Greg docenił to, że został przez Johna uznany za przyjaciela Sherlocka mimo tego aresztowania, że miał prawo przyjść się pożegnać. Pojawił się na pogrzebie i gdy patrzył na tych kilka osób zgromadzonych na uroczystości, poczuł, że powinien również docenić, że należał do tego wąskiego grona, że dane mu było poznać Sherlocka. Nie wierzył gazetom, nie wierzył również w to, co przekazał mu John; sam doktor zresztą skomentował od razu, że Sherlock kłamał podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy. Poza nimi dwoma na cmentarzu pojawiły się tylko Molly i pani Hudson. Oczywiście był jeszcze Mycroft ze swoją sekretarką, ale on dał od razu do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie towarzystwa.

 

 Lestrade pożegnał się zaraz po zakończeniu ceremonii; czuł się mimo wszystko trochę jak intruz. Był zaskoczony, gdy Mycroft Holmes zatrzymał go na chwilę i przekazał, że oczekują go w pracy. Lestrade wzruszył tylko ramionami i odszedł. Praca w tej chwili nie miała dla niego żadnego uroku.

 

A mimo to, gdy po tygodniu odwiedził go komendant i przypomniał o obowiązkach, inspektor wrzucił odznakę do kieszeni i wrócił na komendę. Greg Lestrade nagiął wiele punktów regulaminu, ale miał w swoim życiu zasady, których nie zamierzał łamać. Poczucie obowiązku było jedną z nich.

 


End file.
